The Flower
by Shackle Our Smiles
Summary: A short story bended from A Broken Reality. "Such a dork..." Maka muttered making him smile a little bigger, bringing peace to his heart that's always at war.


**_Well I'm back with another update... Sorry for my inactivity, I really am sorry. I just had life punch me in the gut, and I'm still recovering._**

 ** _I might just do a few one shots like this for a while before I return to A Broken Reality. I hope you all can forgive me for my absence._**

 ** _Enjoy this little one shot._**

* * *

 **The Flower**

It was early in the afternoon when Soul woke up to the sounds of things crashing in another room. He immediately jumped out of his bed and headed out of his room with sleep making his movements sloppy. As soon as he came into the living after walking down the stairs he saw through the kitchen doorway a mess of plates on the ground surrounding his shocked meister.

"Uhh..." He reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Good one Maka."

Immediately she sent him a deadly glare, and then frowned at the mess that she made.

She stepped over the glass and grabbed the broom and dustpan. "Sorry I woke you up... I can't believe I broke the damn plates." She breathed out heavily as she swept up the shards of thick glass on the ground and tossed it out. "I'm just really out of it lately."

Soul nodded his head, watching her as she made sure that no little pieces were left to surprise one of them later. She is right, she has been out of it lately, and she has so much to get done in just a few days, so of course she's going to be kind of out it. Now that he thinks about it she probably hasn't really been sleeping or having much fun since she signed onto the squad with Toma to train.

She has been working so hard, and just for Soul. That made him feel kind of guilty, so he sunk back into the other room to hide himself away from her. He sighed heavily and collapsed onto the couch trying to think of ways to make it up to her.

"Okay!" He heard her triumphantly say from the kitchen. "Clean!"

He continued to sit there in silence, trying to think of something, anything to do with her so she isn't so stressed out.

Maka came into the living room with a slouched posture, and he stared at her as she plopped down next to him on the couch.

And then it hit him.

He knew what to do.

"Hey!" He laid his hand on her lap and smiled slightly. "Let's go for a walk, right now!" His eagerness showed, and her eyes seemed to brighten a little.

"Yeah... That sounds nice." She smiled and stood up. "Let me get a pair of shoes on and we can go." She stood up and vanished upstairs.

Soul smiled to himself, happy that he was about to make her day a little easier. He stood up and walked over to the closet in the living room and pulled out his plain black converses. He put them on and opened up the front door, waiting for his meister to come down.

Once she was down finally he greeted her with a smile which she returned, and they headed out for a walk.

Together they strolled Death City side by side. The day was very pleasant and the suns rays were not harsh upon them.

After thirty minutes of walking and small side conversations Soul made them take a detour from the city streets to a more private place that wasn't set with buildings and streets.

It was a grassy field with a few trees around the area. After walking a while the grass became small pink and yellow flowers, it seemed that they happened to stumble upon a blooming meadow.

Now this was a sight worth seeing.

"Wow, it's so pretty..." Maka said as she knelt down near some of the flowers and ran her fingers across the fragile petals.

"That it is." Soul agreed with a nod as he looked down at her with a warm smile, happy to see her relaxing.

Maka straightened out and surveyed the meadow of warm colors and spotted something that didn't really blend in with the rest.

She took off through the meadow leaving Soul behind her to catch up. He hurried after her, trying to figure out what it was that caught her attention like this.

Finally after running for what seemed like a few minutes she pulled to a stop, and so did he.

She carefully sat down on her knees in front a flower.

But it wasn't just any flower Soul noticed.

It was white, straight white, not blending in with the colors of the meadow. It almost seemed ethereal, like it didn't belong in this place, which just made it more breathtaking.

"This one is my favorite." Maka said happily then turned to look up at Soul. "It goes against the rest, kind of like you." She smiled at him then turned her eyes back over to the flower to take its beauty in.

Soul smiled slightly and then knelt down with her. It really did go against the rest, kind of like him...

Isolated just like him, even in a crowd.

"Why don't you take it home?" Soul asked.

Maka just shook her head heavily. "Because then it would die. It belongs here."

Soul nodded and then smiled at Maka. Even when she looks so tired and worn out she just looks so breath taking. She is always pleasant to the eyes even when she thinks that she is not.

"Hey..." Soul leaned into her catching her full attention. "Thanks for not giving up on me..."

Maka smiled and leaned her head against his. "I would never give up on you Soul."

Soul smiled, a sad smile, and wished that this moment could last forever. Something felt wrong though, something she said kept gnawing at him.

"Maka..."

Maka made a small sound letting him know that she was listening.

He needed her to do more than listen right now. He reached out towards the flower and grabbed it by its stem daring to pluck it out of the ground.

"Where do I belong...?"

That was the question that invited a long silence.

A breeze pushed past them and the flowers bent against the will of the breeze.

"Well..." Maka began, trying to find the right words. "You belong with me, by my side..." Her cheeks immediately flushed when she realized how corny that sounded out loud. She opened her mouth to defend her words but ended up just stuttering.

Soul chuckled and let go of the flower, letting it belong in its place, and sat back next to the person he belongs with.

"Man that was cheesy..." Soul finally said causing Maka's cheeks to deepen in the color red.

"But I think you're right..." He turned to her and his eyes locked with hers. "I have always belonged by your side, and now that I'm actually with you again, I'm never going to leave you."

Her eyes swelled up with tears immediately pulling at the strings of his heart.

He leaned in towards her, and she shut her eyes.

They were just a moments way away from one another, their lips quivering as if this next action could destroy their friendship.

Soul couldn't take the wait anymore and just pressed his lips against hers, nearly taking her off guard with the abruptness of the kiss.

Just as quickly as he leaned in he broke the kiss. He turned away from her and stared up at the vibrant bright blue sky, smiling to himself for finally kissing her.

"Such a dork..." Maka muttered making him smile a little bigger, bringing peace to his heart that's always at war.

He'll never leave her side, that is a promise, until he dies.

And the flower will remain for as long as it lives.


End file.
